


Wreckless

by froochette



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Car rides, Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25039444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froochette/pseuds/froochette
Summary: Someone's reckless driving leaves Azuma wreckless but shaken.written: july 2nd, 2020
Relationships: Furuichi Sakyou/Yukishiro Azuma
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	Wreckless

It's about ten at night when Azuma and Sakyo exit the new dessert cafe in town. As always, Azuma has a box full of treats for Juza to try. The city is bustling with life as they head to Sakyo's car- after all, it's a beautiful Saturday night. Upon arriving at the car, Sakyo opens the passenger door for Azuma. The long-haired male thanks him with a chuckle as he slides in. The car ride back to Mankai is about half an hour so Sakyo doesn't hesitate to drive off. 

As usual, Azuma is quite relaxed in the front passenger seat. Out of all the drivers in Mankai, he trusts Sakyo, Guy, and Tasuku the most to take him places. The three are always happy to drive him wherever he needs to be- anything for Azuma. Although Sakyo makes it a point to grumble about his schedule, Azuma knows the yakuza doesn't mind. Tonight, they had enjoyed their little date. Sakyo had been quite the gentleman and paid for everything. They have plans to drink with a few of the other Mankai adults tonight, once they get back. The night couldn't get any better. 

Sakyo's ringing phone snaps Azuma out of his thoughts. Azuma reaches into Sakyo's pocket and pulls it out, answering. It's Guy. Azuma puts him on speaker.

"We're two minutes away," Sakyo says before Guy can even ask.

"Okay. Tasuku won't stop eyeing the drinks."

"Can he hear me?" Azuma asks. 

"Yup."

"Tasuku, if you drink a drop of anything before we get home, you won't get to join us next time," Azuma smiles. 

"I'm not that impatient," Tasuku sighs. Laughing, Azuma begins to tease Tasuku. 

Suddenly, the car slams to a stop and Azuma lurches forward. He would've hit his head on the dash if not for Sakyo's arm barring him against his seat. His heart beats rapidly in his chest, a buzzing noise filling his ears. He doesn't register the car horn or the flood of curses flowing out Sakyo's mouth. 

"Thirty fucking seconds away from the driveway and this shit happens, why don't people know how to fucking stop?" Sakyo swings into the driveway and parks the car. 

"Hey, is Azuma okay?" Guy asks. 

"Give them some time," Tasuku says quickly before hanging up the phone. Sakyo looks over at Azuma, whose eyes are wide. He's unmoving. Sakyo can hear Azuma's unsteady breathing. He leans over and unbuckles Azuma's seatbelt. The long-haired male hunches over in his seat, hands clutching his head. 

"Hey," Sakyo says softly, his hand settling on Azuma's back. "It's okay. We're okay." He begins to rub Azuma's back slowly.

"Sorry," Azuma whispers, taking in a shaky breath. A few tears escape down his cheek.

"It's alright. Take your time," Sakyo murmurs, offering his other hand. Azuma reaches out and their fingers intertwine. He holds on tight as he focuses on steadying his breathing. Sakyo's hand running up and down his back is quite helpful. Azuma is grateful for Sakyo's quiet support. After some time, Azuma feels okay again. He sits up straight and looks at Sakyo with a tired smile.

"Okay?" Sakyo asks.

"Okay," Azuma nods.

"Good," Sakyo nudges Azuma forward and kisses his forehead. Azuma takes a deep breath and mutters a thank you. In reply, Sakyo plants another kiss on the top of Azuma's head. 

"Let's get out of here," Azuma laughs a little, reaching for the box of desserts. The two exit the car and hurry inside. The second they enter, Guy and Tasuku are in front of Azuma, making sure he's okay. Azuma reassures them that he'll be okay and asks Tasuku to put the box of desserts in the fridge. Tasuku doesn't hesitate. Meanwhile, Guy is still fussing over Azuma. Even Juza, who just entered to take the desserts, is concerned when he hears what happened. Azuma lets out a small sigh of relief. Sakyo notices him do so and takes his hand quietly. Azuma squeezes his hand. He's safe. Everyone's safe. Everything will be okay. 


End file.
